Courting Claire
by Meraculas
Summary: DISCONTINUED. The men of 'Heroes' have each courted Claire Bennet. These are their results. NO Peter and Nathan.
1. Isaac Mendez

**A/N:** These chapters are something of drabbles (meaning 100 words, though they might have a little more). I had hoped to get this up sooner for Valentines, but this will be okay. I hope you like it and remember no Peter and no Nathan, that is just gross.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot like... thing, in each chapter.

**Note:** The chapters are not really related to an over all story.

**Reader's Help:** Who do you want to see with Claire next? Matt, DL, Hiro, Claude, Ted, Sylar, Mohinder (sorry if the name is spelt wrong), or someone else. Micah is _way_ too young, I don't even think he has those kind of thoughts about girls yet.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: **

He looked up at the blonde woman sleeping gently on his lap. She was better then any painting he could ever make. Her smile and the twinkle in her eyes could not be captured or reproduced. He felt horrified and sickened with himself that he had even tried.

Therefore, he just let himself watch her sleep peacefully on his lap. Her golden hair was fanned out on her chest, creating a halo around her head.

She must have felt his gave, as she opened her eyes slowly and looked into his, "What?" She asked him smiling.

"Nothing, Claire, nothing." Isaac Mendez replied smiling at his girlfriend.

* * *

**Remember:** Who do you want to see Claire with next? The hat is not very forgiving. Also when you tell me who you wnat to see tell me why and with a possible idea for that chapter. 


	2. Zach

**A/N:** Alright next chapter. Here is Zach as Romako asked for.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot like... thing, in each chapter.

**Note:** The chapters are not really related to an over all story.

**Reader's Help:** Who do you want to see with Claire next? Matt, DL, Hiro, Claude, Ted, Sylar, Mohinder, or someone else. Micah is _way_ too young, I don't even think he has those kind of thoughts about girls yet.

**PS:** Remember I am NOT doing Peter or Nathan. Would you want to date your uncle or father? No, exactly, because that is just gross. So, I repeat, NO Peter or Nathan. Sorry, sports lovers, or in this case PeterClaire lovers.

**

* * *

Zach: **

Slowly, carefully, he walked into the bedroom, the tray with her breakfast held in his hands. It was her day, she did not always like certain parts of it because of what it brought, but she loved the pampering. He carefully placed the tray with her food on the bedside table and lay back down on the bed.

He had to admit, he did a good job on the food. The waffles smelt great from where he lay next to the golden goddess beside him. She continued to sleep peacefully. After an hour, he thought that he should wake her; the food would get too cold. He stopped his movements thinking that he could just heat it up or make more.

Her eyes slowly opened, she must have felt him moving on the bed.

"Mhm, morning." She said lazily.

"Morning, birthday girl." Zach said smiling as he placed a kiss on her lips.

* * *

**Remember:** Who do you want to see Claire with next? 

**PS2:** I have Matt, Ted, Claude, Hiro, and Ted written right now. I am also going to start writting Mohinder's chapter once I have finished posting this chapter. Oh, wait, adding the Haitian to the list of lovers. So you can ask for the Haitian.


	3. Claude Rains

**A/N:** Next chapter enjoy. Here is Claude as Lee asked for, Sylar will be next as fantastic girl asked for.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot like... thing, in each chapter.

**Note:** The chapters are not really related to an over all story.

**Reader's Help:** Who do you want to see with Claire next? Matt, DL, Hiro, Ted, Sylar, Mohinder, the Haitian, or someone else. Micah is _way_ too young, I don't even think he has those kind of thoughts about girls yet. I have everyone mentioned written, but fell free to add to the list. Remember, no Peter or Nathan (gross!).**

* * *

**

**Claude Rains:**

He was the bloody invisible man! How was it that she managed to see through him, if not into him? That was not her power. Her power allowed her to heal. Maybe some way both of their powers helped each other. Her healing healed him, made him seem to no longer be as invisible as his powers made him.

They sat in a small café on the corner of a street in England. She had said she wanted to visit England. Her blonde hair was done up neatly in a French braid.

"What is it with British people and tea?" She asked simply, pulling him out of his daze.

"Don't know." He replied as simply as he went back to staring.

* * *

**Remember:** Who do you want to see with Claire next? Even though Sylar is next you can ask for other people and they will just be put in order of asking. If enough people ask for a certain character and someone is before them, they can be bumped up. Oh, and should I add Ando to the list of suiters? Yes or no. 


	4. Sylar

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter, Sylar just as fantastic girl and Tsuki Chokoreto Mizuno asked for.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot like... thing, in each chapter.

**Note:** The chapters are not really related to an over all story.

**Reader's Help:** Who do you want to see with Claire next? Matt, DL, Hiro, Ted, Mohinder, the Haitian, Ando, or someone else. Micah is _way_ too young, I don't even think he has those kind of thoughts about girls yet. I have everyone mentioned (but Ando, will be written really soon) written, but fell free to add to the list. Remember, no Peter or Nathan (gross!).

**Warning:** This chapter isn't very specific in the events but the last little line is kind of rated M.

**

* * *

Sylar: **

The first time they met, he tried to kill her. The second time they met, he tried again. The third time they met something else happened entirely.

The third time they met it was her who found him. The second time he had tried to kill her it was in her birth mother's trailer. Meredith was away somewhere and he had found the healer. He had attacked her but she ran and hid. No one came to save her; she just was hiding in the closet with a frying pan and hit him over the head from behind. He had vowed revenge but for some reason stopped hunting her.

So when she showed up at the small apartment he was staying in pretending to be Zane Taylor, it shocked him. What shocked him more was that she asked him how he was doing, as if they were old friends.

Neither was very sure what happened after her hello, but it somehow led to him pounding in and out of her in a fevered sweat and her screaming his name.

* * *

**Remember:** Who do you want to see Claire with next? I have some Haitian and Mohinder suggestions, but they came from the same person. 


	5. Mohinder Suresh

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait. I have been very busy reacently and then when I got everything calmed down I had Matt, the Haitian, and Mohinder in a tie with four votes each. Thank you to 'Animemaniagirl' who broke the tie by voting Mohinder. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again sorry about the wait.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the situations.

**Note:** The chapters are not really related to an over all story.

**Reader's Help:** Who do you want to see with Claire next? Matt, DL, Hiro, Ted, the Haitian, Ando, or someone else. Micah and Sanjog (the dude that can manipulate your dreams) is _way_ too young, I don't even think he has those kind of thoughts about girls yet. Fell free to add to the list. Remember, no Peter or Nathan (gross!). Also side note, no Bennet, if Claire isn't going to be paired with her dad or uncle don't even think about her adopted dad, and do I even need to touch on Lyle and those half brothers of her's?

**

* * *

Mohinder Suresh: **

She was magnificent. Not just in her powers, but in beauty. He was fascinated when he had come home to find her asleep against the wall outside of his apartment. She told him she had traveled from Texas all the way to New York with out anyone knowing. She was scared and she knew nobody. He had let her stay in his place.

She showed him her powers, and he was amazed. A woman who could heal, and that fast. Her adopted dad would kill her if he found her, and her biological dad would get mad if he knew she was in town. No power of healing would help her with the emotional pain of that.

They worked together to find her uncle. They worked together to find everyone else. They worked together and fell in love.

* * *

**Remember:** Who do you want to see Claire with next? Let me know in a review. 4 votes so far for the Haitian and Matt, 2 for Hiro, and 1 for Ando. 


	6. Matt Parkman

**A/N:** Back! Okay, so here is the next chapter. It wasn't hard to choose Matt, he had like 10 votes. So enjoy the chapter. Also for people who do like incest, that is cool with you. You can write incest stories, I don't mind, I just find it kind of awkward. I desided against doing them for this story as I had found it too awkward to write them, I had tried, though. Also people have asked that I expand on the Sylar and Claire chapter. I might, but not anytime soon. Anyone can go ahead and expand in their own way on that chapter and any other chapter, I really don't mind. Just, if you do, please mention that it is an expansion from one of the chapter in this story.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the situations.

**Note:** The chapters are not really related to an over all story.

**Reader's Help:** Who do you want to see with Claire next? DL, Hiro, Ted, the Haitian, Ando, or someone else. Micah and Sanjog (the dude that can manipulate your dreams) is _way_ too young, I don't even think he has those kind of thoughts about girls yet, though someone mentioned a, I'm not certain if this is the way it was stated, but something like a hero worship or a school yard crush. If you think I should write something like that for them, let me know. Fell free to add to the list. Remember, no Peter or Nathan (gross!). Also side note, no Bennet, if Claire isn't going to be paired with her dad or uncle don't even think about her adopted dad, and do I even need to touch on Lyle and those half brothers of her's?

**

* * *

**

**Matt Parkman:**

He could here her, she loved doing this game of cat and mouse. He listened closely and heard her. The bedroom, she was always there. Janice would kill him if she knew about what he was doing. It had started innocently. He and Ted had taken her family hostage and he had read her mind.

He walked slowly into the bedroom of the small apartment she now lived in.

"How did I know I would find you in here?" Matt asked the blonde woman who lay out on the bed. She wore only a tank top and her underwear. A blow of ice cream was balanced on her flat stomach.

The spoon hovered over her mouth but paused on its journey so she could reply, "You can read my mind, remember."

* * *

**Remember:** Who do oyu want to see with Claire next? The Haitian has 5 votes, Hiro and DL have 2, and Ando and Ted have 1. 


	7. the Haitian

**A/N:** Okay so next chapter, the Haitian. Here he is. Again if anyone wants a continuation of a chapter you can write it just please make note in that story it is continued from a chapter in this story. I am not really up for writing "spin-off" like stories from this one. I have a ton of stories as it is.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the situations.

**Note:** The chapters are not really related to an over all story.

**Reader's Help:** Who do you want to see with Claire next? DL, Hiro, Ted, Ando, or someone else. Micah and Sanjog (the dude that can manipulate your dreams) is _way_ too young, I don't even think he has those kind of thoughts about girls yet, though someone mentioned, I'm not certain if this is the way it was stated, but something like a hero worship or a school yard crush. If you think I should write something like that for them, let me know. Also someone suggested Linderman, if you want him go ahead and vote. Fell free to add to the list. Remember, no Peter or Nathan (gross!). Also side note, no Bennet, if Claire isn't going to be paired with her dad or uncle don't even think about her adopted dad, and do I even need to touch on Lyle and those half brothers of her's?

* * *

**The Haitian:**

He did not like to talk. He did not like much about his life. He worked for a crazy businessman with a hidden agenda. He was one of the people his employer was hunting. He could not understand him. He wanted to help the people with powers, people like him. He also wanted to hunt them down and slaughter them like sheep. He did not understand very much, he just did what he was told. He had the power to manipulate the mind, yet he could not understand his own.

Until he meet her. His employer's daughter. She needed to have part of her memory whipped, but she needed to know what she knew. He told her who to contact him. Wind chimes in the window. He was happy when he saw them, but he was scared of why she hung them.

She wanted his help. She needed his help. She told him that she needed him. He understood himself better now because of her, what he did not understand was why they needed each other. He was not complaining though.

* * *

**Remember:** Who do you want to see with Claire next? DL has 4 votes, Hiro 3, Ted 2, and Ando 1. 


	8. Hiro Nakamura

**A/N:** If anyone wants a continuation of a chapter you can write it just please make note in that story it is continued from a chapter in this story. I am not really up for writing "spin-off" like stories from this one. I have a ton of stories as it is.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the situations.

**Note:** The chapters are not really related to an over all story.

**Reader's Help:** Who do you want to see with Claire next? DL, Ted, Ando, or someone else. Micah and Sanjog (the dude that can manipulate your dreams) is _way_ too young, I don't even think he has those kind of thoughts about girls yet, though someone mentioned, I'm not certain if this is the way it was stated, but something like a hero worship or a school yard crush. If you think I should write something like that for them, let me know. Also someone suggested Linderman, if you want him go ahead and vote. Fell free to add to the list. Remember, no Peter or Nathan (gross!). Also side note, no Noah, if Claire isn't going to be paired with her dad or uncle don't even think about her adopted dad, and do I even need to touch on Lyle and those half brothers of her's?

* * *

**Hiro Nakamura:**

Save the cheerleader, save the world. At first, he thought he had failed when he arrived at Union Wells High School. He was on his way to where Charlie had worked. It had been a year since Sylar had killed her. He had gone in and found the most beautiful girl sitting at the counter talking with a server.

Hiro had gone over to say hello. It was now two months later and Hiro would do anything to protect the cheerleader. Not for the world, not from Sylar, just for himself. He was selfish, but who would not be with his girlfriend.

He loved her, and he knew she loved him. She would jokingly tell him to freeze time so she could get a pair of shoes, or to reverse time because she missed her favourite show. They loved each other, was that not the most powerful of all the powers?

* * *

**Reminder:** Who do you want to see with Claire next? DL has 4 votes, Ted 2, Linderman 1, and Ando 1. Also, I will include the new male heroes once the season starts, but not until I get an idea of their character. 


	9. DL Hawkins

**A/N:** If anyone wants a continuation of a chapter you can write it just please make note in that story it is continued from a chapter in this story. I am not really up for writing "spin-off" like stories from this one. I have a ton of stories as it is.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the situations.

**Note:** The chapters are not really related to an over all story. This was written before season 1 ended, so if anything contradicts the series, I am sorry.

**Reader's Help:** Who do you want to see with Claire next? Ted, Ando, West, Alejandro, or Adam. I don't follow the Graphic Novels, so please don't ask for someone from there.

**

* * *

**

DL Hawkins:

It was weird, weird and sudden. He was driving with Micah after Jessica attacked them again. They were going to hide from her. They had gotten to Odessa, Texas and DL found it to be a good safe place. Micah was enrolled in the school quickly, and DL got a job at a diner.

Then she walked in. Her blonde hair was tied up neatly on her head; she still wore her cheerleading uniform. She had asked for a soda and hamburger.

That was what started it. Everyday since she came in at 3:30 and asked for the same thing. Soda and hamburger. The second day she added his phone number to her order. After the first month a kiss. After the first year, she added her want for him to come home soon.

* * *

**Reminder:** Who do you want to see with Claire next? Ted 2, Ando 2, West - 2, Adam - 3, Alejandro - 0 . Also, I will include the new male heroes/villans once the third season starts, but not until I get an idea of their character.


End file.
